Denial
by MissDbzMedabots
Summary: one-shot, KaibaxYami. Kaiba is in denial, so Yami chases Kaiba around the block to get him to face the facts. Fluffy fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (****TOEI Animation), but I do own the plot of this story. Everything here is written solely for entertainment purposes.**

'thoughts'

"speech"

_stressed words_

* * *

**Denial**

Big, purple eyes followed him amusedly, yet curiously. "Why'd you help me?" Kaiba continued to walk along the street, home.

'If he doesn't leave me alone _very_ soon, he's going to get it.' The smaller boy, as usual dressed in purple, couldn't really keep up with Kaiba's fast walking pace, but somehow managed to stay _too_ close for his liking.

"Seto?" Kaiba froze instantly and turned as Yami bumped up to him. Shivering at the touch, he quickly pushed Yami away. He cursed himself for feeling something when even pushing his rival away.

"No one calls me that except for my little brother, got that?!" Kaiba snapped. Yami smiled lightly. "Okay, okay… don't worry, _Kaiba_. But still… the fact remains tha--- hey!!" Kaiba had turned, continuing his walk.

"Wait!"

"Get lost, Yami. I'm far too busy. I'll be seeing you later," he held up his hand and made a waving movement, never slowing down his pace or looking back. Yami felt his heartbeat quickening as he was about to shout something, something he needed to tell him now.

"Kaiba! The fact remains that you helped me, when I didn't even ask for it. It proves you care! You _care_, Seto Kaiba!" He exclaimed. Blue eyes widened.

'Could he be right? NO. No and no.' Kaiba stopped in his tracks, and turned at the tri-colour haired boy.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but you're talking nonsense!"

"Why do you keep ignoring the facts?" Yami said in a softer, more mysterious voice, moving closer to Kaiba.

"It's obvious, you know? You don't have to pretend anymore; we all know by now that you _do_ have a heart," he said teasingly, poking Kaiba's chest. Feeling strangely light headed by the way Yami touched him, Kaiba said nothing back, before he snapped out of his thoughts again.

"I… E-Enough! Ok? Enough is enough!!! Now… leave me the hell alone!" He yelled, anxiously. He didn't have time for this; he had a business to run. Besides, Yami wasn't exactly making him feel good right now. He was feeling frightened, _very_.

He quickly picked up his suitcase again, which he had apparently dropped, and walked past Yami quickly. He gritted his teeth, grabbing the handle tighter. As soon as Kaiba started running, Yami ran after him.

"Kaiba!!"

"Do you want to get me angry?! I don't think so!" The CEO shouted over his shoulder. Yami smiled. He enjoyed this little game.

"You won't get angry…"

"Oh no? Don't _push_ me Yami!" he spat angrily, or at least, he SEEMED angry. Yami quickened his pace and reached out his hand, placing it on Kaiba's tense shoulder. He froze yet again, INSTANTLY, causing Yami to almost run into him again. A small distance in front of him he stood, panting lightly, smiling.

"Kaiba," Yami laughed, "why so tense? Don't be like this. It's a nice day, be happy!"

"I _don't_ see why! Why are you bothering me like this? Just--- leave me alone okay?!" Kaiba tried to sound angry but he failed miserably. His voice held some anxiousness and trembled lightly.

'I'm not taking this!! What's he doing to me?!' when his gaze locked with Yami's, when he looked right into the most beautiful purple eyes, he couldn't take it anymore.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Kaiba yelled as hard as he could, and sprinting off as fast as he could. Yami wasted no time and followed. Kaiba tried to lose him desperately, turning left, right, left again.

"Kaiba, I know… you… like me," Yami said in between pants. Slowly slowing his pace down, Kaiba's eyes were wide. His thoughts racing, his breath quick, his heart mad.

'How…' Eventually Kaiba stood still, not looking at anything, except the ground. Yami kept a small distance. 'How does he know? I… was I that obvious?'

His eyes were a little glossy. 'I didn't want him to know…' Kaiba turned, his eyes still glossy, Yami apparently not seeing it. Yami's face still held and amused, happy expression.

"Don't worry, Kaiba. Lighten up will you?" he said, afraid Kaiba would really kill him now. Kaiba's eyes narrowed at him. 'what???'

Yami approached him carefully, a gentle expression on his face. "I was only joking, don't worry," he whispered.

"_JOKING_?!" Kaiba exclaimed, blue eyes blazing. "Do you enjoy seeing me suffer, Yami? Do you _like_ toying with my emotions like that???" Kaiba dropped his suitcase as he looked right at the youth in front of him.

"Why are you toying with my emotions??" He demanded exasperated, eyes glossy.

Yami smiled at him, leaning closer. "I'm not," he said gently, before kissing Kaiba on the lips.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: story written 30****th**** June, 2004. Revised 20****th**** August 2009. Please read & review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
